If It Means Spending Time with You
by ArAshiMitArAshi
Summary: [SaiSaku] Sakura was being lectured by Ino via phone when she couldn't get away from work on Christmas Eve. ONESHOT


My first attempt in writing SaiSaku. Don't know how it will turn out. Just read and have fun, okay?

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**IF IT MEANS SPENDING TIME WITH YOU**

**© ArAshiMitArAshi**

* * *

Sakura sighed tiredly. Cracking her neck and her knuckles, she glanced at the wall clock. It showed a little before her working hours ended and she couldn't help from feeling glad. With boosted spirits, she continued her work, finishing the last part of it. She hummed happily to herself. She just couldn't wait to go home.

All her colleagues already left a while ago, leaving her alone in her cubicle with some unfinished work, unable to get away.

Taking a last look on the finished, clean sketches, she gathered all the sheets together and put them inside a brown envelope, sealing it and put it aside as she began cleaning her messy desk, which was full with rubber dusts, crumpled papers and scattered stationeries. Once she finished, she eyed the clock again and this time, it showed exactly five o'clock; meaning the work was over.

She almost bounced as she headed for the head mangaka's office. Thinking that she finally did not have to do overtime made her smile grew even wider. During these past few weeks, she was doing it non-stop and in that period of time, she missed a lot of her free time and hanging out with her friends. Sure, the overtime wage was greater than her usual pay but that was not the reason. She was forced to do it willingly.

She gave a few knocks and entered the office. A man was sitting in front of his working desk with his back on her, busily doing some more artworks.

"This one's done." She exclaimed happily, putting the envelope on top of a pile of same looking envelopes. "I'm going home now. Merry Christmas."

As she turned and prepared her leave, the man spoke to her in a smooth, male voice. "Wait."

She felt her hope came crushing down. She could've guessed what he wanted from her. "What?"

He turned his chair facing her and slid toward the big desk. His face held no emotions as he took a thick stack of A4-sized white papers and shoved them into her hands. Those papers were the rough sketches for a new manga series, she noticed. "This one needs some loving. Go clean it up."

She stared at him, puzzled. "But this manga is not due until February."

His face held annoyance. "Just do it."

"I'm not doing overtime _again_. Only God knows how many times I did that since the last few weeks. I really need a break." She kept her ground, hoping she could see a glimmer of pity in those deep, dark eyes. "Besides, I need to go back and prepare. Tonight's Christmas Eve."

"So what?"

"There's a party at my friend's house and I have to be there. I promised them. I mean, it's been a long time since we last hanging out together - not to mention tomorrow's Christmas."

"I don't care." He forced her to take the sketches. "You leave after you finished. No argument. Now go."

The stoic-faced mangaka turned his back on her once again and continued his earlier work.

Sakura stomped into her cubicle angrily. Not angry to her obsessed, workaholic black-haired superior but more angry to herself. She knew she _could_ object his words and go with her flow only if she acted more insistent and dominant. But she knew she couldn't do that; no matter how many times she instructed herself not to let herself being overruled by him.

She began cleaning the sketches. They were so many of them but she determined to finish all those as quick as possible. She didn't care how ugly those sketches could be under her rushing touches. All that she cared was she need to get away. She didn't want to miss anymore fun moments with her friends.

Almost three hours later, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered a bit rudely, feeling tired and beat.

"_Where the hell are you?!"_ She took the phone away from her ear when hearing the screaming voice of Ino, her very best friend. _"I've been waiting for you like forever! Are you still at work?!"_

Sakura sighed. "Yes, Ino. I'm stil-"

"_What are you doing there?! I thought you said your work's done by five!"_

"Yes, but-"

"_Whatever the reason is, I need you to get your butt out of the office now! We have to be at Naruto's in half an hour!"_

"I can't." Sakura glanced at her boss' office. The light was still on. She only could get away after she finished her work; cleaning the raw manga or if her boss magically decided to go home early – which she doubted he'll ever do that because he just such a workaholic type of guy. The studio acted more like a home to him.

"_What do you mean you can't?"_ Ino spat dangerously. _"You promised me we'll be going to the party together!"_

"I know but…sorry?"

"_Geez, what a lousy roommate you are, Sakura…" _

"Sorry again?"

"_Yeah, yeah…"_ Ino's voice sounded unwilling. _"You know, I think you should take my advice: Quit your job. That work of yours is killing you, Sakura. I mean, how many ordinary junior mangaka like you get to do so many overtime in just over a month? I know you're honored to be working under a big name like him but now, this is just too much. It's like he takes an advantage over you, bullying you – knowing you're new. You really should leave that place, Sakura. Other studios will be glad to recruit you."_

"But I like working here…" Sakura played with the eraser. "It's not too bad. And the pay is greatly satisfying. Besides, I get to learn so much and improve my skills."

"_But with your killer boss working under the same roof as you, I'm sure in a month or two you'll probably be dead by now. Note these words: Dead from suffering too much work, too much overtime. You'll make the best headlines, Sakura." _

Sakura gave a shrill laughter, so loud her voice echoed between the walls. "Oh, come on, Ino. You're exaggerating as usual. Cut it out."

"_No, I'm serious. Haven't you notice that you look thinner than you already are? God only knows the amount of food you snack everyday. Even I get jealous sometimes… Hell, he got you work out so bad, poor girl!"_

"He's not _that_ bad…"

"_Believe me he is. What's his name again?"_

"Sai."

"_Oh, yeah… Sai, whatever…"_ She could see Ino was rolling her eyes. _"So, when do you think you could finish your work? Don't tell me you're going to miss the party. We'll be having a countdown later tonight."_

Sakura sighed. It all sounded like fun but she just couldn't get out of the place. "I don't know, Ino. Maybe in another hour or two. Hey, tell you what. I'll go straight to the party as soon as I finish my work, how 'bout that?"

"_Why don't you just leave your work right there and come straight to the party instead?"_

"I've told you, I can't"

"_Why?"_

"I just can't!"

"_But tonight's Christmas Eve! Surely you could've used that as an excuse!"_

"I already told him but he just won't listen to me."

"_Why bother? Just leave the place, and deal with the problem later."_

"I can't do that! It'll cost me my job!"

"_So, what? If you're fired, then find another one."_

"Easy for you to say…"

"_It is easy! I don't know why you make such hassles out of it! I mean, you have nothing to lose, for heaven's sake!"_

Sakura was dazed for one full minute. Nothing to lose?

_Nothing to lose?!_

"There's one thing, Ino." She smiled, feeling a breeze of warmth swept over her heart. She was sure of it now. Whatever the thing was, she knew that that was the real reason why she still held her ground and continued working at that place; no matter how long her working hours will be or how much she didn't get enough sleep, enough rest, and enough spending time with her friends.

"One thing I could not afford to lose is my _time_ with him." She heard Ino gasped. "Moments, memories, every single thing… I could only find these specific things under this roof. There's no other place could give me all those, Ino."

"_Sakura, are you-?"_

"Yes, I am." She nodded. "I don't know since when but when I finally realized, the feeling was already there."

Ino was silent for a moment. _"So, I guess you'll be spending this year's Christmas Eve in your office?"_

"If it means spending time with him, it's alright with me." Sakura smiled widely, glancing at Sai's workplace. "I really don't mind."

Inside, hearing the whole conversation through a slight opened door, Sai smiled a real smile.

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

Merry Christmas, minna!

Personally, I like this oneshot.


End file.
